If $a = \log 9$ and $b = \log 16,$ compute
\[4^{a/b} + 3^{b/a}.\]
Explanation: First, we have that
\[\frac{a}{b} = \frac{\log 9}{\log 16} = \frac{\log 3^2}{\log 4^2} = \frac{2 \log 3}{2 \log 4} = \frac{\log 3}{\log 4}.\]Let $x = 4^{a/b}.$  Then
\[\log x = \log 4^{a/b} = \frac{a}{b} \log 4 = \frac{\log 3}{\log 4} \cdot {\log 4} = \log 3,\]so $x = 3.$

Let $y = 3^{b/a}.$  Then
\[\log y = \log 3^{b/a} = \frac{b}{a} \log 3 = \frac{\log 4}{\log 3} \cdot \log 3 = \log 4,\]so $y = 4.$

Therefore, $x + y = \boxed{7}.$